More then just a Crush
by Alyondria
Summary: Ayame has a crush but with help from a pink haired kunoichi can it become something more? Fluffy sweet, watch out for cavities.


**_Just a quick little one shot, I'm stuck on a story I'm writing and was looking through the biographies on leafninja. I thought Ayame would make a cute story, so I hope you enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I still only own my laptop and imagination, the rest is Kishimoto's.  
_**

_**More then a Crush**_

Sakura was eating her miso as she heard the long sigh, looking up she saw Ayame starring blankly. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and asked, _**"What's wrong Ayama-san?"**_

The young waitress nodded her head then looking at Sakura, she smiled sadly, _**"Nothing really... but Sakura have you ever...?" **_Sakura perked up at the dropped question.

_**"Have I ever what?" **_She asked. Ayame sighed again, _**"Have you ever found an older man attractive?" **_Sakura tilted her head in thought and then asked. _**"Older...? How much older?"**_

_**"Oh I don't know maybe ten years." **_Sakura thought hard and then replied, _**"Well, I did have a crush on Iruka-sensei when I was younger, but then I met Sasuke."**_

Ayame blushed, _**"Yeah I guess it's just a crush, he's so muscular and strong, I just wonder sometimes if we would ever have a chance, he's shinobi, a jounin... and I'm just the girl at Ichiraku."**_

Now she had Sakura's total attention, her mind raced trying to figure out who Ayame liked. Couldn't be Iruka, he was only four years older then Ayame and still chuunin, Kotetsu and Izumo were both only seven years older, also still chuunin and Genma was almost fifteen years older so... not him either. That pretty much left Kakashi and Gai. Sakura hazard a guess, _**"You have a crush on Kakashi-sensei?"**_

Ayame turned toward Sakura quickly and then hissed, _**"No way not that pervert... oh, sorry he is your sensei. No it's not Hatake-san." **_

Sakura then blurted, _**"But that only leaves Gai-sensei!" **_

Ayame sighed again, _**"Isn't he so handsome? And muscular, I mean... I know he's a little excited about life, but that's a good thing isn't it?"**_

Inner Sakura trembled, _'Ewwwwww, I mean yeah I guess he is muscular, and he's got nice cheek bones... he's teeth are pretty, but Ahhhhhhhhh! Mental picture of Gai-sensei's body, and it's good. This is sick I tell you!" _Sakura shook her head to clear it, thinking Gai-sensei could be considered good looking if that's what you liked.

Then Sakura saw Ayame gasp, and looking up she saw Lee, Neji and Gai-sensei enter the restaurant stand. Lee grinned and then waved, _**"Hello my cherry blossom you look beautiful today." **_Sakura smiled, _**"Thanks Lee, did you have a good training session?"**_

_**"Oh yes, I feel much better now and Neji has help me greatly with my speed." **_Neji smirked, he was getting faster he'd only hit him twice this morning.

Neji nodded at Sakura and she smiled and the Gai-sensei smiled brightly and bowing slightly he said, _**"Hello Haruno-san, you look as lovely as your name sake this noon." **_

Only Sakura heard the sigh, and Gai turned to smile at Ayame and asked, _**"I hope you've had a good morning too, beautiful iris, we hope to eat some of your nourishing food to refuel so we are ready to protect." **_Ayame nodded and then stuttered, _**"Um... w, what would you l, like to eat?" **_

Neji's right brow rose as he made eye contact with Sakura, she silently mouthed, "don't ask." He nodded but now watched the interaction between the two.

Lee too looked at them when Neji bumped his shoulder and then motioned with his head. Sakura decided to help Ayame a little, _**"Um... Gai-sensei... are you seeing anyone? Because... you see I know someone who thinks you are very handsome. So I guess what I want to know is are you single?"**_

Gai turned to Sakura and then blushed, he cleared his throat and then answered, _**"Oh Cherry blossom it's normal to find your teacher attractive and though you are very lovely it is a waste of your youth to choose someone of my years, though I seem to be at my peak you are only budding now..."**_

_**"Oh! NO! no, no, not me. I really do mean a friend. She thinks she has no chance with you. What kind of woman would you like, would she have to be shinobi?" **_Sakura quickly interrupted, Neji was trying hard not to laugh and Lee looked relieved at her answer, fearing he'd lost to his role-model.

_**"I see... well I would have to say, I would be open to love if the woman was loving and she would not have to be shinobi, but if she weren't she might not understand my dedication. Who is this friend?" **_They all heard the crash, turning they could see a beet red Ayame and she muttered apologies.

_**"Well it's not my place to say who, but would you go on a blind date?" **_Gai thought for a moment then said, _**"Yes Haruno-san I would take this challenge, and I will make this a wonderful date." **_

Sakura sweat-dropped at the fist in the air declaration. _**"Alright well let me know when you could go and I will contact her..."**_

Gai smiled with full wattage and then wrote down his number and told her to just call with the time. The three from team Gai ordered their food and Sakura waved as she left only to run around back.

Knocking on the door she waited and Ayame opened it and whispered, _**"Sakura I don't know if I should kill you or hug you."**_ Then she lunged and hugged the younger girl. Sakuara giggled and then asked, _**"Well when and where?" **_

Ayame told her and she wrote it down, the older girl was shaking with excitement, _**"I can't believe we're really going to go out." **_

Sakura smiled and then they said their good byes. As Sakura ran home she thought, _'This is more than just a crush'_.

**_I know... saccharin sweet ain't it. I blame sleep deprivation. 8D_**


End file.
